My heart is that of a star's
by Green Flame Titan
Summary: The boy watched his mother from the shadows as his magic fought to save his mother from the star's light. When the light had faded he held his mother in his arms but she was busy as she ripped the bag from his belt. "Mother i did it... i got a stars heart." he turned to look at the blond boy next to him. what was his name again? Naruto? never mind. what would i do now? Naru/Oc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Mother!" I knelt into the dark palace as I held her old withered body. The shadows wrapped around us, almost as though they were claiming us as one of their own. The spell had been difficult especially with the timing… but it had seemed to work. That bitch of a star and her stupid man from over wall seemed to have fallen for it.

That stupid star had tried destroying my mother and she had almost succeeded in ripping her into shreds… but I am my mother's son and I have the darkest of magic. Yet because of the stupid boy I have lost my aunts, but I had managed to disperse and re emerge my mother... but at what cost.

"Mother!" I felt her clawed hand grab my collar as she groaned.

"You did well." She moaned weakly.

"I got them." I managed happily as I saw her emotionless eyes fixate on me.

"So you finally given me something to make me proud of you boy?" she growled and I flinched like she had hit me but I still nodded.

While I rummaged for a small bag she ran her eyes over me critically. Good god, what had that star done to her. Her skin looked as though it was almost withered charcoal just like my damaged arm now. Her long dress was torn and ripped, still smoking and burning.

I had shared her pain and saved her life… but I was just the same as I always was.

Something that she regretted.

"Here mother." I pulled the bag and I found I couldn't even manage to look at it. The screams still haunted me. She took the bag like a rabid dog does when it see's meat. "So you have done some deeds to me." She laughed, "but you are still as pathetic as always."

"I figured as much." I whispered as my own heart dropped but she stood as she tipped the contents of her bag back into her throat. It was like an aura of light had passed through her as she screamed happily looking at her reflection.

The withered skin became smooth. The white stringy hair became locks of spun soft brown curls that fell to her waist.

_Eternal youth._ I shook my head, I had given my mother everything that she desired… and it still wasn't enough.

A hand gently held onto my shoulder as tears formed in my eyes. _All of it and for nothing!_

While my mother had been away hunting after one star. Another had fallen.

Under orders of my aunts I had set out, being my mother's son I had the strongest magic of them with the exception of the obvious.

I looked to my aunts and pulled my travelling cloak tight around my shoulders and set a knife in my belt before they tightened the leather clothing around me so I would appear like a rich prince. "Like my mother said, Aunts of mine. Never fear. I will not fail." They placed the runes in my gloved hands and I grinned when an Emerald necklace was placed over my head.

I was no beauty, I guess my mother thought otherwise. I had spiky blonde and brown hair and my deep Emerald eyes. My mother often used this to her advantage as I would go and lure girls for them to practice their spells on… or my for my aunts too… no it doesn't matter.

I had barely been out of our home and through the first meadow when I my necklace shined slight and I saw my mother with a glare and look of fixated death, "Have you located the star yet boy?" there was no emotion in her voice, just a cold hard tone she always used with me.

"Yes mother, it seems she fell near the wall."

"HURRY TO HER YOU IDIOT!" she snarled, "I will not let our star become a lump of metallic rock!" her words felt like they were stabbing into my own heart painfully.

"Mother, do not worry, I will not fail you."

"You better not. If you do this I may even be proud of you… maybe." Her image vanished and a smile lit my face.

I could make my mother happy. I could-

I felt my self punched backwards as I hit the ground hard while my eyes glistened looking at the burning golden sun… wait… it was night how could there be sun and stars?

It seemed that I had been knocked down by an orb of light and I was sprawled to the floor. "What in the name of hell!" I snarled and felt the lump on me move.

"Well that's a surprise."

I looked to the moron who now sat on my chest with a massive grin and my face broke out in a massive blush. He had blonde hair and two deep blue eyes which watched me with a grin. On his face were three equal scars on each side… almost like whiskers. He was tanned like me though he was stronger with more muscles. "What? It's a surprise to you that you cannot land on people like a complete moron idiot!"

When he had finally decided to stop using me like a seat I sat back up and brushed off my cloak. "So what are you? A warlock? Or just a plain moron who got lucky and found a Babylon candle?"

"I'm someone who searching for something even more precious than gold." He whispered with a grin.

_He's looking for the star._ My thoughts growled.

"All that glitters isn't gold." I whispered as he looked at me again and I blushed… _why am I blushing?_

"Why is everything so old anyway?"

"What?" I frowned and looked into the distance where a village stood. It had only been finished being built last week. How could that be old?

"There's not even Television here or any lamps."

"What on earth are you on about idiot?" I snapped. I had never even heard of… what did he call it? Lamps and Televisions?

"It doesn't matter." He looked at the candle, "Can I help you? Maybe I can make it up to you by getting you somewhere? This candle seems to-"

"It barely has one us left." I rolled my eyes, "and I am more than sure that you are going to need it to… return to what ever strange place you come from."

_A place where he's really and completely-_

_SHUT UP!_ I snapped in my thoughts.

"Earth to boy." He waved his hand in front of my face and I frowned, "Do you even have a name?" he asked.

"I am named after a Titan from another world." I said, "But you can call me Duke. I don't let anyone else call me anything different."

"Aw come on, tell me your name." he grinned.

"What part of; I don't let anyone else call me anything different didn't you understand?"

"The part when you blushed when you said it." I was going to end up smacking that grin off his face when I turned him into a toad!

"I guess I must ask of yours" I sighed and I began walking towards wall. It wasn't that far, a couple of miles. I would be there by sun down.

"My name is Naruto." He smiled.

"And from what part of Stormhold…" I looked at him then began to notice his strange clothes, "You are not from our world are you?"

"I come from a village called Konoha." His gaze became distant and dream like.

I clicked my fingers and a burst of green flames appeared in front of his face making him flinch back. "Earth to Naruto."

"How did you?"

"You were spacing out"

"So you tried to set me on fire?!"

"Humph." I frowned, "If I wanted you dead I wouldn't be talking to you." I began striding along the gravel path.

"Dude you got anger problems ya know?"

"Why do you speak so strangely? It is Duke with a K not a D."

"What are you on about?" he stared at me but I shook my head. This lunatic was driving me insane… and making me blush like hell when ever he looked in my eyes!

For a couple of hours we just walked in silence until my necklace began to shine again and I smiled slightly as everything around me blurred and I saw my mother. "WHERE IS MY STAR, BOY?!" she snarled.

"She is still unconscious at wall." I stepped back away from my mothers burning glare, "mother the more you use your magic the more your body will change back." I pleaded.

"The boy is right Lamia. It is best that you only call on us in dire need! Even the ring will begin to take its toll!" my aunt's voice cackled.

"WELL THEN. FIND. MY. STAR! OR I WILL RIP THE STAR OUT THAT BOY NARUTO!" she screamed and the vision broke making me fall backwards into Naruto.

"Well then, who's landing on who now?" he grinned and I blushed bright red pushing him away. "Dude. Why were you talking to yourself? Was it some kind of mind communication Jutsu?"

"Again you speak with words I have never heard." I shook my head, who was this moron? Was he dropped on his head as a baby? Or maybe just an escapee from a mental asylum. "What was you thinking anyway when you lit the Babylon candle? Maybe that can help me figure out why you come to our world."

"No..." it was the first time I had seen him blush, "It doesn't matter." I shook my head exasperated.

"What are we even looking for!" he groaned walking slower and slower as we had finally come to wall.

But then I grinned as I saw a flaming trail along the grass. _Hello my pretty._ I laughed.

"We got to help her!" Naruto shouted as he ran forward.

The crater wasn't that deep but still, all the minerals of the earth around it had been scorched and now shined slightly as they were lined with flames. In the centre was a girl, her bright hair shined… pink?! I had often seen stars with hair red, golden and brown but never pink. _Her hair colour doesn't matter idiot! IT'S HER HEART YOU WANT._

"Naruto get out my way." But as he turned, his eyes were blood red and the whiskers on his cheek were darker as he was still glaring at the star.

"Sakura." Even his voice had changed.

"A demon boy." I smiled. "Now that's interesting." _He's just like me._ "To what beast do I speak with?"

"DIE." He launched forward but it was with more than ease I swerved my arms like in a wave and my green magic made a burning shield as he bounced off it.

"No, though I assure you that star is about to die." That seemed to pacify him.

"Kill…girl?" I pulled my knife from my belt without showing emotion.

"So beastie hates the girl. Let me put it simply for you. I am going to kill her. Rip out her heart and let my mother feast upon it." I turned and made my way to her with every step my body began changing.

My brown and blond hair became black.

My skin became pale and muscled.

"make it slow." The demon laughed and I did just as he asked as she looked up at me with sparkling eyes. _I hate you star. You got to live so far above us and watched immortally while I have suffered for years. But now you have fallen. Now you die._

"Sasuke." She smiled leaning in close as she glowed brightly.

"Not exactly." My knife slammed into her chest and before she could dim. "I am so sorry." I kissed her forehead and held her as I carved out through the bone and pulled out a light that was so intense, it burned my hand just to hold it.

She flailed for a few moments before my looks changed back. "I'm sorry." I whispered again and then let her fall back as her eyes closed burning away till nothing was left. "The burning heart of a star in love." I sighed at the bag I now held, "My mother will finally…"

"You killed her."

Naruto's blunt voice turned me around as I looked at him, seeing the crimson demon gone from his eyes. "You don't even care."

"Do not say that moron." I looked at him out the corner of my eye, "I did it for selfish reasons and for more than one of them. Do not judge me. You have never had to live the kind of life I have."

"Want to bet?"

"Yeah." I felt my magic bursting through my as nine long burning feline tails formed over me covering me in a burning cloak.

"But… that's impossible… only Kuruma has nine tails."

"What the hell are you on about?" I turned and began walking down the path deciding I was not going to waste any more time then I had to on this boy.

"A missing Jinchuriki." He whispered.

"I was born from my mother who then chained the Demon inside of me giving me much more power so she could use me as a weapon." His hand landed on my shoulder and I turned on him, "So don't you ever dare judge me! My mother is all I have!"

"But I saw the fear when you used that Jutsu to talk to her!"

"WHAT IS JUTSU? WHY DO YOU SPEAK SO STRANGELY!" I snapped then felt his arms pull me into a hug… no one had ever done this before.

I was lucky enough if my mother ever even looked at me never mind cared for me.

The blood in my body warmed in my cheeks then started moving… down. Oh god. I pushed him away as I turned embarrassed. _Just pretend it never happened. Just pretend it never happened._ "Naruto, I did what I had to do. I did it to keep you safe otherwise my mother would have killed you." I closed my eyes and pulled a small black stub of a candle from my belt hold a flame in my other hand. "Just… don't forget me okay?" his hand touched the side of my face and I flinched accidently igniting the candle. "NO!"

It felt instantaneous.

I looked around the burning wreckage of my house from the shadows at the bitch of a star and bastard boy from the wall as my mother was hit by light. "Damn it!" I snarled and thrust out my hand hitting my mother with my own light. Her body ripped away and her green light formed in my hand as both the star and boy smiled thinking she was dead.

Naruto pulled me into the shadows stealthily as they walked past then stared in horror at my arm, "You're hurt!"

"I do not matter. Nothing that happens to me matters." I said in a tone that made it sound like a matter of fact.

"Of course it does!"

I shook my head and watched as the light in my palm began to grow into my mother.

That's how my mother had survived.

I had killed a star.

She now stood admiring her new beauty cackling. She did it. She had everything… or so I thought. "I'll give that boy one chance to leave now before I chain him myself." She said with a smile looking at him.

"Naruto, just go."

"No you're hurt I can't let you!"

"If you feel anything for me just go, I could not live knowing that you died because of _her._" A flame leaped from my finger to the candle in his palm. "Think of home." I whispered then watched as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I can't let you stay here with her." He whispered as his grip tightened.

"Don't!" I hissed, "She will kill you!"

"I can't let you stay because if you do then she will kill you!"

"I can… I did everything she asked… isn't she supposed to love me though now?" I whispered.

"A mother's love is unconditional. She is just a overgrown, withered hag!" he snarled.

"NARUTO! NO!" my mother turned on him finally finding the reason that she could use to kill him.

"You dare take my weapon?" she grinned as her hand sent a wave of green flames towards him but this time, not part of her body aged or withered. Only the evil in her eye grew brighter.

"You won't hurt him!" I stood and stopped as the flames stabbed into me like a sword.

It's strange. The flames became sharp pure metal and I felt everything starting to go cold… until I exploded myself in green flames and snarled.

_How can you call him a moron?_ A voice snarled, _when you force me to save you like this._

_Because I would rather we died than him._ I growled. I could feel the demon's blood lust running wild in my body as she was desperate to kill my mother.

_You have done everything for her. Your aunts have just died and you still went. You killed someone. She threatened to kill him. I have always been there for you! I gave you strength when you had none. Now. LET. ME. TEAR. HER!_

_Revenge solves nothing._ I gasped as the flames pulled back from my skin and Naruto kept a hand on me, we both turned to golden light.

"Mother." I reached out a hand though she was only trying to pull me back so she didn't loose her weapon.

She grinned and turned her dagger from her sleeve slashing along my eyebrow down to my chin in a crescent moon, "Now I will be able to tell you and find you."

"Mother!" I screamed and Naruto closed his eyes as we both vanished.

Everything was strange after that. I would only ever come to consciousness for a few minutes at a time. The first time I did, a blonde haired lady who had her hair back in two ponytails stood over me like how a doctor would as she looked at and dealt with my wounds.

The second time I was lay in a bed and in front of me on a smooth painted wall was a large thin box with moving pictures in… why did everything here seem so familiar. Naruto was sat to my side and I weakly managed to reach a hand out and he ran over. "It's okay. You're safe now. You're in Konoha." My eyes closed and I fell back into deep slumber.

Konoha? What did he mean? Wasn't that the name of the village from his world?

_Naruto… what have you done?_


	2. Chapter 2

I groaned as I my eyes slowly opened. The light poured in through the window with no clouds to stop them. The whole of my right arm including my hand and fingers were tightly wrapped in bandages, as was my torso. "Oh thank god. It was just a dream." I smiled lightly as then I felt the pillow behind my head and frowned… I had never slept with a pillow before… I had never slept on a comfy mattress at all. Mother used to make me sleep on the cold marble floor…

"MOTHER!?" I sat bolt up right and felt my panic building in my chest.

_Calm down kit! _My demons voice cradled around me and in my mind I saw her; unlike most demons, she preferred to maintain a human like appearance. Her long swept hair curled at the bottom of her waist.

_"Do not tell me to be calm! My mother just ripped open my face and stabbed me!"_

_Good point…_

"Hello sleeping beauty." the woman from before with the blonde pony tails walked and smiled at me but I could feel my anger burning.

"Where. The. Hell. Am. I." my voice flowed freely as I poured my magic into it.

"You are in Konoha. The village hidden in the leaf as it is better known." She spoke mechanically with glazed over eyes before she shook her head and frowned at me.

"That is some fierce Jutsu you have there."

"What the hell is Jutsu!" I snapped, "He said that before!" I looked around for a second looking for my… what? What do I mean my? I looked for _the_ blonde idiot who had brought me here. "Where's-"

"Naruto?" a voice came and I recognised that cheesy grin and those handsome… those blue eyes.

I shifted blushing when I realised the only thing I had on was the bandages and some kind of… thin hoodless cloak. "I'll leave you both to talk." The lady smiled.

"Thank you Tsunade Sama." He smiled… hey! No one gets Naruto's smiles but moi! Oh god… I sound like some of the maid girls who go after the princes.

He took a seat next to me and leant forward putting his head in his hands, "How are you feeling? You were out cold for a couple of days."

"I heal fast."

"I kind of guessed." He looked at me as though he was trying to see the Demon inside.

"Eyes up here handsome." I clicked my fingers then blushed realising what I said but he just grinned cheesily.

"So you think I am handsome?" he laughed at my discomfort as I blushed but then his face turned serious slightly though he maintained a smile. "This is my village. In my world."

"Naruto, you have brought yourself danger by bringing me here." I shook my head, "You should have just let me die." I sighed; _you would be doing everyone a favour._ I added in my thoughts.

"Well maybe I had selfish reasons for doing it." He mimicked my voice and tone, "Now, we need to know your name because for the mean time, you're coming to school with me." I raised an eyebrow as I got out of the bed and he tossed me… what I expect were clothes.

"I see that your world changed a great deal while mine stuck to our old realm."

"Your name." Naruto leant in close and my face went even brighter.

"If you must know, it's Harry."

"I thought you said you were named after a Titan?" I winked… what the hell am I doing! I have never acted like this before.

"What are these?!" I tried putting my leg into the trousers he had brought me but they clamped tightly around me.

"Skinny jeans." He grinned as I pulled what I later to be found out had been a hospital gown, over my head and pulled on the white shirt he had brought me, and then finished it off with the green and black Jacket. "Why do I have a feeling that you are enjoying dressing me more than anyone else would?" I wondered in my thick British accent.

"Because you can already tell my intentions so well." He winked.

"How do people wear these things?!" I took in a breath as the jeans closed on my perfectly slim body.

"Easily. Put them on and walk around."

"I'm glad you are getting so much enjoyment out of this!" I finally looked around to the mirror and caught sight of my reflection which made me stop.

I turned pale as I walked over and ran my hand over the face of the strange reflection. From its eyebrow; down in three crescent moons along it cheeks and to the chin were three large scars which stood out clear on each side, against his very lightly tanned face. " I thought that she only cut me once!" I whispered starring at the horrific scars. They looked like whiskers!

"There were some complications. Granny Tsunade said that the knife was coated in a venom which is made to eat away at the skin… she did her best and healed up the main cut, but by the time she did there were already six more tears which had a concentrated dose."

"I can't believe my mother marked me like this." Tears formed in the edges of my eyes as I sniffed. I had done everything. I had saved her and given her eternal life and beauty with the heart of a star.

"I think you look perfect." Naruto smiled . He put his face next to mine, he had similar whisker scars though his stopped short at the edge of his cheek while mine curved down, "They make you look cute like a kitty cat." He giggled and I let out a teary smile.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Come on." He smiled and took me by my hand as he ran out the room cheerily. "Time for me to give you the grand tour of the city."

Naruto began telling more about his world. All about his best friend Sasuke and his roommate Hinata, I noticed he never mentioned anything about Sakura. He must have known that star somehow and I remember her asking me if I was Sasuke. But I would not dig into business which I did not belong in.

He took me for dinner so many times at a restaurant he apparently 'never had been to before so it was worth checking out' safe to say, that night, I saw Naruto eat six bowls of Ramen without stopping for a breath in-between.

"Enjoy that?" I laughed and he sat back with a smile as he patted his belly, I burst into laughter. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Aren't you going to lecture me about how it's not healthy?"

"Naruto, I have seen the way you work out plus the fact when you are not out on missions then even more with the fact you never stop moving… I think that you should be able to enjoy this type of thing when you can."

"I love you." He and I burst into laughter, though part of my heart dropped wishing that… wishing that it was the truth that he actually did.

I owe him and Hinata a lot, they both allowed me to move in with them and for a while it was a bit awkward, I had never lived with other people before. When I would go around each day and clean up, Naruto would gaze at me as I spent half an hour dusting and cleaning a surface which I had already cleaned earlier on that day. He knew that I was finding it hard to break out of the old routine my mother and aunts had forced me into.

Hinata was brilliant to hang out with, most days she would take me out shopping after we both got back from class and we would go look around for clothes. I remember the day I saw an emerald heart necklace in a shop. It was on a black line of silk like a collar but had intricate gold patterns sewn into it. It had been so beautiful. Just like the necklace I had in the old world but my mother had destroyed when she had almost killed me.

That's why I was surprised the next day when Hinata had slipped it onto my bed and smiled at me. They had both made me feel so welcome, like we were part of a family. It felt so strange saying that.

That was how I had spent my first four months with them. Every morning I would wake up and see Naruto with his perfect spiky blonde hair walk around our apartment without a shirt. _Good for nothing tease._ I would think as I walked past and he would hug me. "Morning my little treasure." He would tease and I blush.

"Naruto." I would as usual stick my tongue out and Hinata would laugh at us both.

Yep. Slowly but surely… and I had to be honest with this… I came to love this world.

Well.

Everything except school.

"Come on Kitty." Naruto laughed one afternoon as we raced to art class.

"I don't know why you just eat like a normal person! If we didn't have to stop for Ramen we could have made it on time!"

"Because Ramen is the best!" he argued.

"In your opinion foxy." I laughed, "But if we are late then Sensei is going to kill us!"

"Let him try." Naruto teased me with a wink and I rolled my eyes.

We landed with a slight rustling of the trees as we crouched onto the window ledge and slowly made our way in past the teacher. We were almost there!

"Naruto. Harry."

_Aw man! We had been so close!_

At the front of the classroom with his head stuck in his book, was Kakashi Sensei; the silver haired teacher who never seemed to miss a trick. "And why are you late? Were you both preoccupied with each other?" some snickers echoed around the room but thankfully Sasuke and Hinata both glared the students into silence.

"No but we were talking to Iruka sensei earlier sir… he said he was looking forward for-"

"Enough." Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "Take your seats and get on with the work."

"This is why we should never be late." I whispered as me and Naruto sat at our table and began scratching onto our canvases.

I watched focusing every little detail on this had to be correct. I had always been good at drawing, whenever I sketched though I always found that I always did much more of the time prefer writing. I slowly made my drawing gentle as I came to the face of my demon I was drawing. I had sketched her so that she was stood on water while a pool as moving out around her, the same way a pond would react when you drop a pebble into it. I made every line count to make her beautiful, though behind in the darkness of the drawing were two large clawed paws which were reaching out. "That's amazing." Naruto smiled, I guess you really got onto some terms with your demon if you can get her to pose like that.

"When I was younger, she was all I had. I never could speak to no one else." I finished the drawing and went to wash my hands. I watched Naruto's eyes follow me as he whispered to Sasuke and Hinata. "_I love you."_ I whispered so quietly no one but me could hear it; I still turned though just to make sure he couldn't read my lips. "_You idiot, why can't you see I love you! You brought me from hell to heaven! I want your arms to hold me!_" I whimpered and then wiped away the tear in my eye.

"Hey the kitty is crying." A boy laughed. I locked my eyes on him, two stupid red tattoos sat either side of his face as he looked at me and stupid brown hair curled down just above his eyes.

_Kiba._ My thoughts snarled as my fist began to burst with magic silently.

_"Don't do it my kit."_ My demon's voice warned me.

"I wonder what's more pathetic? The fact that no one likes you. The fact that you are a rogue that somehow got lucky in joining this school."

_"Don't!"_ The demon warned as I was struggling.

"Or that pathetic demon inside of you." I felt the silence in my mind as she processed the words which were hurled at us.

_"No we must be better than him kit!"_ I was surprised by her approach to this. But then Kiba opened his trap.

"Or the fact that you are a class one fa-"

_"Kill him." _she snarled when she heard him finish his sentence.

"WOAH!" Naruto stepped in front of me as green flames burst into my hand and I glared daggers at Kiba who just grinned as his stupid dog took a stance next to him.

"Magic can be far more dangerous that Jutsu Kiba." I snarled.

"Harry calm down." Sasuke's eyes locked on me and I saw his Sharingan burst into life.

"Got your boyfriends to help you out?"

"Naruto." I growled as I felt the demon stirring inside of me.

"Kakashi, Harry is going to be sick!" Naruto lied and ushered me quickly out the door into the hallway.

I hated Kiba.

He was just an arrogant stuck up, no good. Senseless. _GRAAH! _ I watched as the flames burned brighter in my hands forming a tail behind me. "Harry you got to calm down."

"You should be running." I whispered as I felt the demon moving further towards the surface as another tail formed.

_"So the fact remains. You still can't even control that beast."_ My blood ran ice cold as that voice entered my mind and I saw her. A tall beautiful woman with almost burning brown curls of hair.

"She's here." I gasped as my mind filled with the burning green flamed magic I had inherited from my mother.

"Who." Naruto's arms clamped down on my shoulders.

_"Am I that easily forgotten, boy?" _her cackling laughter passed through me and Naruto, _"It's so nice that you provided a kennel for my son but he will be coming back to me soon. You think you are the first that has tried to look after him and the demon? You will just end up leaving him. He serves no perpose as a person. He. Is. Just. A. weapon."_

"I won't leave you." He whispered. He took hold of my hands and looked into my eyes, "I will not leave you to be alone ever again."

_Oh Naruto._

_"Oh please." _My mother gagged, "_You are pathetic."_

"I know what you are going through, you can control her. I know you can. I believe in you."

"Na-Naruto?" I stared with disbelief at him; did he really think I could do this? Did he really believe that I could control the power of the nine tails like him? _I will not let him down!_ I imagined wrapping spiders net around the cat demon and she let out a frustrated scream like my mother as the tails began to vanish and I swooned falling into his arms which wrapped around me protectively.

"It's okay." He stroked the side of my cheek, "I promise. It's going to be okay."

"How has the power of the nine tails become so easily enraged." I whispered.

"It's because your seal is weak." He ran his fingers gently through my hair, "its okay. We can get it fixed."

"She is going to be expecting me to go back to her." I whispered.

"No. your home is here now." He hugged me tighter but I shook my head.

"Naru, I doesn't matter!" I used his nickname as I smiled slightly. Do you think that she will leave you in peace? You have her precious weapon."

"You are not a weapon you are a person!" he looked in my eyes and I felt my face burn. I lent in close then as he moved away I turned brighter red. "Naru-Naruto?" "Yeah-" he turned and as he did so I landed a soft kiss on his lips closing my eyes feeling the warmth from him then I opened my eyes and my heart broke.

"Harry?" he stared at me in shock as though I had just dropped the moon.

"Oh god!" I turned and bolted through the open window, one moment hitting the tree before launching myself full force through the air to the roof top.

_This is not happening! This is not happening_ "STOP!" Naruto's voice came from behind me as he tackled me.

_When the hell did he become so fast? And strong?!_

"_The same time he considered leaving you."_ My mother's weak voice came through as she had found me in a weak moment to warp me.

"Right, listen you old hag." He snarled as he addressed her, "He is mine. You will never see his face, his eyes or that demon ever again." He looked at me as he lent in and landed a kiss back on my lips, "he's mine."

"This is a trick." I frowned as my tears streamed down my face.

Then I opened my eyes.

I looked at Naruto who had his arms on my shoulders, "I won't leave you."

It had been… just a trick.

"No." I whimpered as I stepped back feeling the intense pain of the demon bursting through.

My mother's illusion spell.

"_You will be like me boy. You will live and die alone. Nobody wants or cares about you. The only reason people will ever want you. Is because of that demon inside of you."_

"NO!"

"_Yes you pathetic waste!"_

"NO!" I screamed clutching my head.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted back through the window as his friend appeared. He lunged forward his hand ripping through my shirt as black lines spread over my stomach.

"Mirror Jutsu." He faced me towards Naruto as he lifted my shirt.

My skin felt ice cold and when I looked down it was almost clear, like a sheet of crystal until I saw the reflection of Naruto's seal burning into my skin and I screamed. Oh god did I scream from the pain.

I wept and was held once again though this time my mother's screams and mine mingled together as she was thrown back from my mind and the Demon was silenced… sedated would be a better way of putting it. "There. It's okay." Naruto ran his hand through my hair and cooed to me gently as the pain settled and the seal finished branding onto my skin. "The pain won't be there for long." I sighed and felt the trembles run through my body.

"Naruto?"

"Are you okay?" he looked down at me into my eyes as though I was still hurting, "do you need something? I can get you it? Are you okay?"

"Naruto." I smiled weakly hearing the silence bliss of my mind then watched as he wiped the tears away with his thumb. I took a deep breath and steadied myself. _It's okay. The nine tails is stuck now. She can't do anything… shouldn't you be worried Naruto is holding you this close?_ I thought then shrugged. "Naruto I need."

"Yes?"

"A bowl of Ramen."

He paused.

Next thing I know he and Sasuke have burst into laughter.

"Yep, he's converted you." Sasuke grinned.

"Well, if you're that hungry for ramen I better make sure you don't go hungry." Naruto grinned. His mouth was watering slightly as he licked those lips. _Oh god I want to kiss them so much!_ I thought. I was surprised he couldn't feel my heart about to explode out my chest like a cuckoo clock.

"You almost explode into a tailed beast. You have a painful seal put on you and you almost have a meltdown from what ever… magic." Sasuke said, "That just happened."

_Oh gods no._

"I saw it." He whispered and he sat next to me. "Naruto, how about you go tell Tsunade Sama what just happened and that the three of us are taking Harry to rest. Naruto was too innocent to pick up the on the glances me and Sasuke kept exchanging.

"Okay." He said once Naruto had gone, "Spill the details. How long have you liked Naruto?"

"You're quite blunt aren't you?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Harry…"

"Since I first saw him." I whispered and looked to the class room where he stood with Tsunade and Hinata. The scary thing about Hinata was that she was shy and she was kind… well… until someone fucked with her friends. Then she was as scary as hell. Kiba was unconscious in her hands as she held him by the collar and Tsunade pulled her off him.

My eyes rested on the spiky blonde haired beauty. "How did you see my mother's magic."

"Magic is just like Jutsu, it uses up chakra. I notice you use the fire style… we will have to work on more techniques for you to use. But this isn't about moves Harry. This is about you liking Naruto."

"That illusion was right." I said dejectedly until Sasuke lifted my head up by cupping my chin with his hand.

"Who says? You make your own path. Don't let anyone stop you." I raised my eyebrow.

"Okay no offence… but… everyone kept telling me that you never talk and you never show any emotion."

"Only to those I don't like."

"Like Sakura?"

The name hit like an atom bomb.

"Naruto told me by the way but the girl you…" I knew what he was going to say; _the girl you killed._ "That wasn't Sakura, who ever it was though managed to get her exact likeness."

"What was Naruto looking for." I narrowed my eyes, "Sasuke please tell me!"

"After you tell me how you met."

"Sasuke." I sighed, "Okay, okay. I was on my way out to get… the star. I was walking along the meadows when he crashed straight into me. He had a Babylon candle."

"Babylon candle?"

"It's a very dark piece of magic from our world and especially rare." What I didn't say was that my mother taught me how to make them. "The way it works is that you focus on a place where you wish to be and it takes you there."

"So it's transportation."

"Pretty much, yeah." I shrugged but then he broke out in a grin.

"Hey. I'm not one of your fan girls; I have no problem slapping that pretty face. What was Naruto looking for? Because what ever it was it brought him straight to me."

Now though Sasuke was rolling with laughter, "Dude not cool." I growled.

"Sorry." He stopped laughing but still chuckled weakly, "Do you know what Naruto used to say about love?"

"No seeing as how I've barely known him more than four months." _But they have been the best months of my life._ I thought with a hidden smile.

"Naruto used to say that love was his treasure and that one day he would find it." Sasuke smiled.

My gaze shot back to the classroom as my eyes widened.

So Naruto did…

"Hey, Tsunade Sama said there was no problem with it as long as you rest and keep an eye on that seal." I stood up and walked over to him looking up into his eyes. "Harry… what's wrong? Are you-?" he blushed as I leant in so close that our lips were barely a centimetre apart.

"I'm okay." I smiled, "I just found out that I really like treasure hunters. You were really good at finding one treasure because from the moment you saw it." I placed his hand on my heart. "You claimed it as your prize." Naruto stared at me for a minute before Sasuke kicked him in the back giving him the will to step forward and he pushed his lips to mine.

_Sasuke Uchiha… I owe you so freaking much._ I thought as those warm lips curled around mine and I closed my eyes in sweet bliss.


	3. Chapter 3

"Again!" Sasuke shouted but I was panting for breath as sweat trickled slowly in droplets down my face and across my exposed chest.

"I can't." I gasped.

"Oh come on, it's not even that hard!"

"Sasuke!" I groaned.

"Listen." His eyes fixated on me. "You are going to learn these new moves if it kills me."

For those of you out there… no we weren't doing what you think! Sasuke had taken me under his wing so to say and had been teaching me in my spare time how to fight.

The summer sun was beating down making the brown in my hair look lighter next to the blonde. "Sasuke I'm almost out of chakra." I gasped.

"You barely made four fireballs. It's just in your mind." He flicked my forehead. "If you don't think you can do it. You won't."

"Don't blame me if this goes wrong." I let out a sigh then took a deep breath and clamped my hands together forming the sign. I could feel my energy rush to my chest then begin building in my mouth, "_Fire style; fireball Jutsu!_" I blew out and watched as the flames at first exploded out in a massive wave before collapsing pitifully into a green heap in front of the dummy.

"You're kidding… right?" Sasuke raised and eyebrow at me.

"Food" came a sing song voice.

Naruto smiled as he hoped onto the fence while my face lit up with a beam. _Ramen, Ramen, Ramen, Ramen!_

_"Quit saying its name and eat it!"_ the nine tailed panther's voice growled in my head.

"Lets dig in!" I lunged forward but Sasuke held me by the collar as I pitifully tried to run to Naruto who held out the bowl teasingly.

"Nu uh." He grinned as he lent in close, holding the bowl under my nose making me whimper, "Kitty has got to learn the move first then you can come and eat this delicious Ramen with me."

"Naruto you tease!" I whimpered.

"By the way, its Hinata's cooking."

My eyes widened.

"MINE, MINE, MINE!" I know this seems like a bit of an over reaction, but trust me. You have never tasted Hinata's cooking.

"You just have to use the Jutsu correctly. Just one time." Naruto lent so close to me our lips were almost touching.

"Aw come on, now you're teasing me with a sweet desert as well?" I grinned as he blushed and I licked my lips anticipating getting to kiss him.

"Come on Harry." Sasuke turned me back to the dummy as I grumbled.

"I know you can do it!" Naruto winked.

"Fine then, but I'm doing this my way."

"I'm not sure you can do it any other way." Sasuke sighed and leaned back on the fence panelling. "Look, if you can't do this basic fire style Jutsu, how can you-"

"Venom style; nine tailed flames." I felt my demon awaken as she grinned running the flamed cloak over my body. The nine tails reached around me creating a mass ball of chakra and flames while I stretched open my mouth pouring my own internal chakra into it as well.

"Uh…Harry?" Naruto stared wide eyed at me as the flames rocketed forward mimicking the shape of the green burning, nine tailed panther.

"Venom style; compressed super nova explosion." I held out my hands as a ball formed in it in the shape of a small sun as the small demon exploded in a blinding light and burst of heat to the shape I held in my palms.

When the flames had died down, a crater was left in a perfect shape of a sphere, as though the ground around it had been perfectly and cleanly vaporised. "Ramen." I sang, "Ramen, Ramen, goanna eat my Ramen." I skipped happily past Sasuke and Naruto who stared at the crater with mouth open and horrified eyes as they slowly turned their heads in sync to look at me.

I was smiling happily with my eyes closed and was ready to being chomping down on Hinata's delicious food before Sasuke just raised an eyebrow at me.

"So… he can't do the basics of fire style… but." he stared at the wilted and vaporised plants and decimated ground. "He has his own style which is the most advanced form of fire style I have ever seen…though I do not understand why his flames are green."

"It's just the mixture of his and the demons chakra." Naruto smiled as he took a seat next to me chomping down on the food also, "Plus." He began speaking with his mouth full and Sasuke frowned at him as all that came out was a bunch of gibberish neither of us could understand.

"Don't speak with your mouth full idiot." He sighed.

"I said." He swallowed and grinned, "I was just the same yet I still mastered the Rasengan better than anybody else?"

"Amen." I smiled as I raised the bowl to my mouth, "time to dig in!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, we are not stopping yet."

"My food!

"Harry!" Sasuke sighed exasperated as he reached out for my bowl.

"Harry doesn't share food!"

"HARRY!"

"My Ramen!"

"I can understand not wanting to share Ramen." Naruto grinned as Sasuke began chasing after me while I ate the food faster, sprinting to stay out of his grasp.

"No, my yummy ramen!" I disappeared in a flash moving that fast it seemed I was invisible. I appeared the next second on a tree branch.

"When did you get so fast?" Sasuke stared at me.

"Uh…" Naruto turned red embarrassed as he threw an arm behind his head ruffling the back of his hair just the way he always did when he was nervous, "he might have got some practice the other day."

"By looks of it he did more than just practice the other day!"

"He already was fast but when he had incentive to run… we couldn't catch him." both looked at me as Sasuke just looked even more exasperated.

"What. Did. You. Do?"

"We tried to take him to the doctors." Naru as I called him a lot of the time shook his head at me.

"Doctors are creepy!" I stuck my tongue out at him as though this was the most perfect excuse.

He grinned and I noticed Sasuke had vanished.

_OH crap_ I and my demon groaned at once as we felt a fist slap the side of our heads and we fell forward. "That's a cheap distraction!"

"It still worked." Naru winked while Sasuke grabbed me by the scruff of my collar like I was a kit.

"I'll make you a deal. Naruto will kiss you for a whole seven minutes if you can land one hit on me."

"Heh?" I look over at Naru who winked.

"But if you can't. Then you have to go to the doctors."

"No deal." I shook my head.

"Just think." Naru's silver tongue was luring me as he leaned back in the sunlight, "Seven whole minutes with no interruption but you have to make sure that Sasuke doesn't hit you either." I blushed bright red.

We still hadn't been able to hang out much since yesterday when… with a little help from Sasuke, the blonde idiot had finally kissed me… now that I think about it; we hadn't even talked about it.

"Deal." I lunged forward and watched as Sasuke's eyes changed to his Sharingan, "Not fair!" I moved with full speed and brought down a fist but he simply side stepped out my way as though I was moving at a snails pace. Naruto kept looking around as we both were moving so fast we were hard to see. "You never said you would use your Sharingan!"

"I never said I would do this either." He hit his palm to the ground which sparked and I squealed, "CHIDORI!"

"Aw crap." I frantically scrambled through the trees leaping from each branch as he chased me. The ball of lightning in his palms became finer and more focused.

"Chidori senbon!" he threw out his lightning like needles and I had to remember everything Hinata had been teaching me about gymnastics as I forced my body to move into some… flexible angles.

"My turn Uchiha." I grinned and weaved my hand sign, "Venom style; nine tailed flames." No tails formed this time but I spat out small bullets of green flames which barraged into the ground as he struggled to keep track while trying to dodge them. "Naru, pucker up those lips!" I grinned as I launched forward then I stopped still in the air as a fist smashed into the side of my cheek and I felt myself fly backwards into Naru.

"Don't you mean, ready that thermometer doctor?" Sasuke grinned.

"NOT FAIR!"

"Perfectly fair. I used my Sharingan and beat you." He shrugged, "guess you're just going to have to practice more, but for now." He and Naru grabbed me by each arm and lifted me up as I tried to run. "Time for Tsunade Sama to get her hands on you."

I was still kicking and cursing as they dragged me into the waiting room, "Harry Uzumaki here to see lady Tsunade."

"Whoa. Hang on a minute." I grinned evilly as I saw Naruto burst into a bright red blush, "Harry Uzumaki? It has a nice ring to it." I winked.

"Well you don't have a last name and believe it or not most people do."

"Hang on… you have to book the doctors a day in advance…" I looked at both of them as they avoided my gaze. "You tricky-"

"Yet we pulled of our ingenious evil plan." Sasuke laughed as he pulled me into Tsunade's examination room but I held onto the door frame.

"Nope!"

_"That's it kit!"_ I could feel my demon swelling with pride at my open defiance.

"Harry?" Naru's sing song voice drew out my name as he lent in close to my face before he pecked at my lips and my arms fell down to my side as I stared at him dreamily. _"You… are…so…weak." _My demon sighed exasperated.

"_You haven't felt those lips."_ I sighed happily.

"_I felt Kuruma's and that was enough."_

"YOU AND THE NINE TAILED FOX USED TO BE A COUPLE!?" I burst out incredulously and Naruto stared at me matching my look.

_"Yep, just announce it to the world why don't you?"_

"Ugh…" I looked at Naruto, "Um… I think I need to talk to her for a bit." I looked at Tsunade Sama with narrowed eyes. "Do I at least get a sedative before you look me over?"

"Sure." Naruto lent in and pushed his lips against mine fiercely.

My eyes widened.

Then I fainted.

In my mind I began refurnishing the seal. I had control of this place, yes it had to be a prison but if I had to come here as well… might as well make the place look nice. The walls were green and the old water floor had been replaced with a soft fur carpet. I pulled a bean bag chair and fixated my look on her; the nine tailed panther. "_You fainted…"_

_"Like I said, you never felt those lips."_

_"You are still weak."_

_"HEY..! Wait, don't change the subject! I want details and no holding back."_ I grinned as she stepped out the shadow slowly changing from her long burning green form into something a little more as she put it 'suitable for crazy company.' She wore a long green silk dress which had been made from her flames and she sat crossed legged behind the bars even though she was a grown woman.

"_I never knew you could get this excited just by talking to me. Do you even know my name?"_

_"You really think after sixteen years of being stuck together I never learnt your name?" _I paused for a moment trying to remember.

"_It's Alejandra." _She growled "_but why would you really care… I mean you I have always been there for you even when you almost sacrificed us because you wanted to save them!"_ A faint blush played on her cheeks.

"_Are you really going to hold that against me? Hmm in that case I should hold it against you that you almost made my school explode yesterday."_ I looked her dead in the eye and she rolled hers.

"_Fine. I and Kuruma had been together a long time before that Madura Uchiha creep controlled him. We had were going to be mates and have many kits."_ She smiled and closed her eyes. _"But Kuruma always was a bit…"_

_"Of an idiot?"_ I suggested and she nodded.

"_In a lot of ways he reminds me of that boy."_

"_What? Sexy? Handsome? Cute? A Great kisser?"_

"_Completely stubborn."_ She decided.

"_Oh."_ Was all I said. "_Is that why you broke up?"_

_"We weren't as much broke up… as such as…. Torn away from each other."_ My eyes snapped to her.

"_Please don't tell me what I think you are about to."_

_"Your mother ripped me out of my world and sealed me inside of you."_ My heart dropped as guilt flooded it. _"Snap out of it kit."_ She frowned at me, "_it is not your fault that you were born. Just as it is neither your fault that I was sealed in you."_

_"Do you still love him?"_

_"Yeah. Do you?"_ a new voice echoed around us.

Everything blurred as Alejandra shrank into a small lack panther cub and leapt forward into my lap swaying her nine tails a bit anxiously. In front of us sat a small fox… what is a small fox called? The main fact was, it was small and very cute even though it had angry crimson eyes as it looked at me. "Uh… Kuruma… why isn't our seal this wicked?"

I looked up and saw that blonde idiot sat by Kuruma just how I was next to Alejandra, "How…. Why…."

"Why am I in your head?" Naru grinned, "As if I wasn't already." He winked.

"Don't push it Blondie."

_"Kuruma."_ My demon ran her eyes over him as she slowly edged forward, _"So you got sealed inside a brat?"_

"HEY!"

"Hot brat." I corrected her.

"Not helping." Naru sighed.

Kuruma and Alejandra slowly circled around each other before both sprouted and I and Naru shrank.

While my demon became her humanoid form, Kuruma grew and resembled Naru somewhat, except his eyes were still red and his hair was a dark brown instead of Naru's gold.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" I leapt up to Alejandra's shoulder and growled at Kuruma. I managed to catch my reflection in a mirror on the wall, I was a small green panther kit with the same nine tails that she has.

"Aw, you look cute." Naru tackled me and we rolled over each other while our demons watched us.

"I am not cute!" I growled but deep down my heart was leaping.

We both fell silent as we looked over to the old couple. Alejandra slowly reached up holding the side of Kuruma's face. _"It's not exactly like old times."_ She smiled but he looked as though it was awkward for him to be in front of people and accept that he could acknowledge something like this.

_"I remember in the old days when we would hunt in the forests. I always loved you."_ He stammered slightly on his last admission. _"After that witch took you away I couldn't live with it anymore. I became weak."_

_"You were never weak my tailed-"_

"Whoa hey!" Naru looked at them as he clamped his paws over my ears, "one of us here is still innocent! Let's keep it that way!"

_"Until you have your way with him that is?"_ Kuruma grinned as Naru blushed.

"Shut it."

_"Why? Would it be embarrassing if he heard about what you would do if only you had a few hours alone with him?"_ I burst out into laughter and rolled around as I stared at Naru's bright red face.

_"You can't talk kit."_ Alejandra eyes flashed mischievously. _"Especially since you have fallen in love with him. Plus you got a nose bleed last night when you accidently walked in the bathroom and saw his ass."_

"HEY!" now it was Naru's time to laugh as I hid my face under my paws, "ALEJANDRA!"

"KURUMA!" I and Naru both shouted as we lunged angrily at our demons breaking the telepathic link.

Slowly my eyes opened and Tsunade was stood over me finishing up the stitching over my torso, it seemed the wound from my mother's sword still hadn't healed. "O-oh. C-crap."

"Don't pass out again please." She grinned and I looked over to Naruto who was now raising an eyebrow at me.

"He's fine, as long as I don't turn my back, that is." Naru grinned.

"Yeah, I should be fine, you know. It's not as though I plan to do it for a couple of hours." I narrowed my eyes at him then frowned. _SAY SOMETHING YOU IDIOT!_

_"Believe me when I say. He is like Kuruma which means that he is slow to process these types of things."_

"You're good to go." She smiled.

"Good." But as I got up to leave Naru turned around to her with a slight blush playing on his cheeks, "Can I just talk to him for… seven minutes please?"

"Okay, but he needs his rest, so don't keep him for too long." She walked out with a suspicious look while I simply looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"So you love me?" he took a seat in the chair opposite of the bed I was lay on and watched me nervously.

"Is that anything in comparison to what you want to do to me?" I grinned then took a deep breath.

_"Go on kit."_ Alejandra encouraged me and I simply sighed.

"Yes. I love you. You saved me from hell, my prince charming that saved me in more ways than one. You are the first person I ever met that was just like me. I spent years feeling so alone. It would even search for ways sometimes to end my own life but my demon would always heal me before any major damage could be done." He didn't look at me but slowly started walking towards me.

"So. What?" my voice began to raise slightly, "I admit something to you that really scared me to admit and you can't even look at me?! Well know I was wrong then. I will never. EVER-" I was silenced as his lips pressed to mine and I closed my eyes in happy bliss.

"Fall for you." I finished as I came back up for air.

"Oh shut up." He grinned and he pulled me back into the kiss but this time his lips worked furiously to caress mine as I felt his tongue slowly tracing the outline of my mouth.

"Never even properly kissed?" he whispered.

"Shut it." I growled and pulled him back by his collar as his tongue now gained entrance to my mouth and curled around mine. I groaned as his hands grabbed my arms forcefully pinning them behind me while his other hand slowly stroked along my chest leaving me a pile of weakness as he laid me back. "Naru. No!" I shook my head and pushed him off as I felt a bulge push up against my leg.

I kicked out and pushed him off me as I panicked then realised how it must have looked. "What's wrong?" a crease slowly came between his brows but then erased itself when he saw how embarrassed and slightly upset I looked.

"Naru, I have barely even kissed let alone ever met someone who I found I could love… this world still has a ways that are new to me. In my world it was frowned upon when someone would bed before marriage."

"Seriously?" he stared at me in shock and I frowned.

"Yes! People in my world were persecuted for the very thing that we are doing right now! It scares me this world! I love it more than anything but I still came from and was born in hell; it nurtured me into what I am today. I cannot help the way I act as neither can you." I stroked his handsome face, "Please don't be upset…. I just need a bit of time."

"I can wait." His lips caressed mine but this time it was softer and more reassuring than anything else, "you are worth waiting for."

"Naru." I blushed brightly and I saw my clothes on the chair opposite me.

I pulled the gown over my head and my ears burned bright as I saw Naru's hungry eyes devour the details of my body. "Do you mind?" I whispered embarrassed.

"Nope, not at all." He grinned and I my face burned even brighter as I pulled on the clothes as fast as I could.

It was only as I pulled the necklace over my head a mass amount of pain shot through me and I stumbled forward; forced to grab hold of the chair for support. "What the hell?" I gasped. But I was stopped as it felt as though lightning had shot through my body and I screamed arching back seeing the dark flash face of my mother as she stood on a dark toward looking down at a burning village.

"Harry?" Naru's hands clamped on my shoulders as the images seared through my mind.

My mother stood on her balcony in a black diamond draped dress as her magic green flames roared erupting out of houses and arched into the sky before crashing back down into the next one.

Her magic and power had no limits now.

"My Queen." Rasped an horrible voice and I watched as she turned to face a man with flowing black hair and skin white as wax but what really sent ice cold shiver down my spine was his eyes; they were just like a snake's.

"What is it you worm Orochimaru?" she sighed.

"Please." His tied hands held his neck where a line of snakes circled his throat… the snake king being threatened by my mother's own snake curse.

Oh such sweet irony.

"Please release me from this pain. I told you where he is. I told you where the village is. Please. Release me!"

_Oh god. Please. No!_

"As you wish." She waved her hand and watched from the corner of her eye as his skin began to rise and write.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD RELEASE ME!" he screamed as his own body began ripping chunks away from it as small snakes ate him from the inside out.

"I lied." She smiled then pushed him over the balcony rail and grinned with the entertainment of a death.

Her eyes snapped to me.

"You're next!"


End file.
